


superbia

by Vennat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, No Roy/ed, Not a ship fic, Parental Roy Mustang, as always, ed is scared of Riza for good reason, ed really cares for mustang but PRIDE, i guess royai, no beta we die like men, post promise day, riza could kick everyone’s ass, their wedding is like 5 people in their backyard because it’s Ed and winry, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennat/pseuds/Vennat
Summary: Ed has to find a Best Man for his wedding when Winry steals Al for her Maid of Honor.He knows who he wants to ask, but can his pride handle asking him?





	superbia

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuuuuuuuh so. Fma has taken over my freaking life!!!!!! But, the title is "pride" in latin because I'm an unoriginal BITCH. 
> 
> I have lots of WIPs. Yet, here I am! 
> 
> Anyways this is really stupid and I wrote it in one sitting I'm so sorry if you read this with your own 2 eyes.

Winry claimed Alphonse as her Maid of Honor, Mei joining him as a fellow bridesmaid. Al didn't complain at all, only asked sweetly if he could wear the bridesmaids dress instead of a tux, like a little shit. Ed couldn’t complain though, seeing as he was doing his job dutifully and helping Winry plan down to the smallest detail.

But now, Ed was stuck. He knew who he _wanted_ to ask to be his best man. But he also didn't know if his dignity could handle a blow like that, asking _him_  for something like _that_.

_____________

Ed scribbled in his notebook, Alchemical shorthand understood only to the other golden-haired man who settled next to him on the porch.

“So…” Al began, like he expected Ed to understand what he was getting at.

He did.

But he wasn't gonna tell Al that.

He grunted in response, and Al sighed at him in that long suffering way he had.

“Brother…”

It was the pleading tone of voice that got him. He knew it was accompanied by puppy dog eyes that no one had ever been known to be able to withstand. Ed didn't even have to look at them to feel his resolve melting. He finally looked up at Al, knowing he couldn't ignore him any longer.

“Yeah, Al?” he asked, feigning ignorance. Al gave him a look.

“Brother, the wedding is only two months away, and you haven’t picked someone to be your best man yet.” Al paused, waiting for him to say something. He just turned to stare out at the open field of Resembool.

“Come on brother, don't be like that!” Al whined, petulant. “Ed, you know Ling would be willing to do it for you. You guys are friends, right? He's already coming from Xing for the wedding, it wouldn't be a big deal.”

Ed just shrugged. Al turned to look where he was looking, quiet for a long moment. His tone was a bit somber when he spoke again.

“Ed, if you want me to be your best man, you only have to say. Winry can ask Riza, or Mei. She only asked me because she knew that I wanted to plan the wedding, and-”

“It's not that.” Ed interrupted. He twirled his pencil in his fingers, gathering himself. Al sat quietly, allowing him to do so.

“I… I know who I wanna ask to be my best man.” he finally grumbled out. Al leveled him with a surprised look.

“Who?”

Ed grumbled something, before standing up and stomping his way off the porch and inside the house.

“Brother, that's not a real answer and you know it!” Al called after him.

_____________

Ed kicked open the door to Mustang's office, automail foot sending the door crashing into the wall behind it. Even though it had been a while since he'd had a chance to kick in Mustang's door, Ed still had enough practice at doing it that he managed to do it making maximum noise and minimum damage.

Every member of Mustang's team looked up at that. After a moment of recognition, they all brightened. Whether that was because Ed brought a respite from paperwork or they were genuinely glad to see him, he didn't know. Either way, Ed didn't have time for greetings.

Just as he had for years during his time in the military, Ed stormed straight past all of them and right into Mustang's office, where he slapped down a white card- which was embellished with silver along the edges- in the middle of Mustang’s desk, before stepping back and crossing his arms. He glared at Mustang, waiting for him to say something.

Roy took a moment to look down at the paper, studying it. He looked back up and arched an eyebrow at the golden-haired man in front of him.

“You do know how to send something in the mail, right? Or did you miss us so much you had to hand deliver these only _two_ _months_ from the wedding date. A bit of a _short_ notice, if you ask me. I'll be there, of course, but only so I can make fun of you when it comes time for the toasts.” he said with a smirk.

Ed grumbled something at him, scuffing his foot against the ground in front of him.

“What was that, Fullmetal?” Roy asked, the nickname and banter slipping easily off his tongue. “I can’t hear you from all the way down there.”

Heat raced across Ed's cheeks, turning everything up to his ears red. Smoke practically poured from his ears.

“I SAID I WANT YOU TO BE MY BEST MAN, BASTARD!” Ed screamed, anger overcoming him. “AND I'M NOT A FUCKING PIPSQUEAK ANYMORE!” he yelled once more, before turning around and stomping his way back to where the rest of Team Mustang was.

He marched up to Havoc's desk, slamming down a small stack of the same white cards.

“THIS IS FOR THE REST OF YOU ASSHOLES!” he yelled into their stunned faces. His tone lowered several notches before he tacked on. “and Hawkeye.” because he rather wished to make it to his wedding alive.

After that, he turned and stomped from the room once more, reminiscent, in a way none of them could ignore, to his younger self. They half expected a hulking suit of armor to follow after, apologizing. Instead, they knew to expect a letter in the mail sometime in the next week, Alphonse ever apologetic for his brothers actions.

As the door slammed behind the once-alchemist, Havoc stared down at the invitation in his hands.

“Huh,” he said, “so the chief is finally gettin’ married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ v-ennat . I take and give writing prompts!!
> 
> Any and all kudos are read and appreciated and most are answered if I can (: lemme know what you think of this!


End file.
